Before This
by goldenshoelaces
Summary: Jasper and Bella meet in darkness. Passion and flames. Secrets that could destroy what they hold dear.
1. Chapter 1

Before this, this inane sense of righteousness, I was an ordinary person, normal, if you will. Plain and happy, simple and sweet. Then I met him. Vibrant in his darkness, joyous in his anger. We met in the storm, hail surrounding terror. It was glorious. " Jasper Whitlock, at your service, ma'am". I was lost to him, from the second the words left his mouth. " Isabella Swan. Lovely to make your aquaintence, sir." His arms drew around me, strong and cool, and I shivered, from the sensations he brought out in me. Scandalous, these feelings, for Mr. Whitlock had to be at least 30, while I, just a girl in the eyes of the world. I had just had my fifthteenth summer, and the body I had now was still new to me. Surely, he could not feel as I did. I watched him closely, daily, as closely as I could. My da would have my hide if he knew, and my momma would faint away. You see, Jasper wasn't just older than me, he was also my half- brother. My momma was married before my da, and was widowed. My da, being Peter Whitlock's best friend, looked after my ma, and eventually, fell in love, and married her. They sent Jasper away, though, and he came home just 6 months ago. I had been watching him ever since. He watched me as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The lovely with words Stephanie Meyers owns the original. I just play with the characters from her imagination.

Chapter 1: How it began

I was a shy and clumsy child, small and delicate. Always tripping over thin air, and if the wind blew in my direction, I would topple over like a bucket perched precariously on a step. The other children teased me mercilessly and were quite cruel. They teased because I would blush every time I was embarrassed, and, seeing as how I fell often, I was continuously embarrassed. My da did his best to discourage the taunting. My da was the sheriff of our small town of Dripping Springs, Texas. Charlie- my da- was an intimidating man, well built and firm. He allowed no nonsense in his town- or in his home. Try as he might, the torments continued.

Our day started as it usually did, up with the roosters crow. I dress quickly, a simple dress, with a bonnet. I make it to the kitchen before momma and start on breakfast- corn cakes, eggs, and some ham. With the war on, rations are put into place for every family. My momma hates the corn cakes, but my da says at least our bellies are full. "Mornin' da," I say as I set his plate in front of him. Da has already finished his coffee, one cup, because he doesn't like the taste of chickory. I laugh a little as da just shakes his head a little and mumbles out a nearly unrecognizable " mornin' Bells". His beard is a little scratchy as I whisper a kiss on his cheek. Giving another chuckle, I turn as momma comes in, already made up. She's a beautiful woman, my momma. Long white-blonde hair, curls always pinned in place. She has skin like a pale, smooth almond. The only resemblance I share with my momma is our figures, and our height. Even then, momma stands a good 5 inches taller than me. My da says I'll grow a little more, since I've not yet seen my 15th summer. After clearing away the dishes from breakfast, da leads me out to our carriage.

It's nothing fancy- just a clapboard and some nails. He gently tugs on the reins, and after a last kiss for momma, drives me down the dusty road to the school house. Da pats my back, kisses my head, and helps me down. I wave and walk over to my best friend, Alice. Alice has been my friend since before we could talk. She tried to put her foot down when I started being teased. Now, she just lets it happen, and sometimes she joins in. This was one of those mornings. " Daddy driving you in again? Your just a spoiled little brat". Soon, everyone is teasing me, and I blush, and the teasing gets worse. One boy, Jacob, reaches out to pull my bonnet off. That is unacceptable, as I am not betrothed to him. I grip the edges of my bonnet as tightly as I dare, and try to push past Jacob. I don't get very far, as Jacob has the ties of my my dress in one hand, and my arm in his other. If I pull away my dress will rip, and my wrist will be broken. He towers over me, and I can't move. I notice that nearly every one else has moved away from us. I look at them hoping they will help me get away. His grip on my arm tightens. That's a bruise. Suddenly Jacob looks up, and growls at someone I can not see. " Let the little gal go, right this moment fella, or you'll regret this day for a long, long, time." I look over my shoulder to where the voice of my savior is coming from. Hazel eyes meet mine, and darkness engulfs me.

Ah, so jasper makes his appearance! This is my first f.f. Story, so please, review!


	3. Chapter 3: A story, a boy, and his horse

Disclaimer: The Lovely with Words Stephanie Meyers owns these characters, I just play with them sometimes.

I know it has been a while since my last update. I want to say thank you to the readers and reviewers, this is a work in progress, and I appreciate you. Onward and upward!

Chapter 3: A story, a boy, and his horse.

JPOV

I've never been one to toot my own horn. I'm just a simple man- I want a family, a farm, and a good woman to come home to. That's just who I am. My life was not some tale to be retold to youngsters. My mama was a true southern belle, a God fearing woman. My birth was a scandal in tiny Sweet Water, Texas. My mama birthed me out of wedlock, but my pa never let anyone say a bad thing about her. He was 21 years older, and a railroad man, a swag. John Whitlock. An immigrant from Ireland, he came to make his name on the railroad. My pa was a gentle soul, with a kind word for nearly everyone. When he and my mama got together, he was 37, she was 16. That's just how things were in those days. My pa died when I was 8, an accident on the railway. My ma lost her heart, then. I was sent off to live with my Uncle Peter, a common rancher, and his wife, Charlotte. They were childless, and happily took me in. I wrote to my ma, every week, and, for 10 years, she wrote back. I knew she remarried, my pa's best friend, Charlie Swan. He was not a bad man, and my mama's heart seemed to heal some. When the war started , I enlisted. I wanted to put some cash back for my own farm, and send money to my ma. She wrote me a letter saying she would never forgive me if I sent her my hard- earned cash. A little later, in about 1862, I learned that I had a baby sister, and she looked like our mama. I named her Bella, because the church bells were ringing when I read the letter. My mama was insistin' that her name was Isabella. Didn't make me no never mind. I vowed to be the best brother ever… I just didn't know how much things would change….


End file.
